Spongeharry potterpants and the goblet of fire starring Ben10
by Mace sheperd
Summary: Summary inside!


Hey this is a prequel to the Multiverse travels of Ben10, this takes place 3 days after the last episode of Omniverse and 2 years before the multiverse travels of Ben10, in this story in a space battle Ben's ship falls into a wormhole and is transported into the andromeda galaxy where he crash lands on Squeonosis a planet that's a combination between Harry potter and Spongebob!

On Squeonosis Ben meets Spongeharry potterpants a sponge wizard as well as Ron star a starfish wizard and Hermiuff granger a squirrel wizard and the entire Star family!

On this planet Ben will see many magical wonders the likes of which he's never seen or imagined!

Watch as Ben joins Spongeharry, Ron star, and Hermiuff granger at Bikiniwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!

But this visit will NOT be a walk in the park for Ben, when his name unexpectedly pops out of the goblet of fire he finds that he has no choice but to compete in the tri wizard tournament! A tournament where powerful wizards have DIED! Ben must survive the tournament and claim the tri wizard cup but will he like the result of doing so?

Find out in this brand new magical action packed story!

Setting- Milkyway galaxy

We are in orbit around a planet that appears to have a purple ocean and continents consisting of jagged irradiated sky blue mountain ranges, this is Tomos Jerriran a planet home to 2 races the Mouborgs and the Ca's, the Mouborgs were a race of sentient 2 ft tall mice with tusk.

while the Ca's were a race of grey 8 ft 8 inch tall sentient cats, the 2 races had been in a 3072 year and 99 day long war which had ended only 9 days ago thanks to help from the plumbers.

The planet was horribly scarred by this long war and had several radioactive ponds and rained sulfuric acid due to all the chemicals in the atmosphere.

The plumbers were trying to help the inhabitants restore their planet back to a healthy ecological state but at the moment they were dealing with a bigger problem, the planet had come under attack by the James fleet.

The James were a race of single celled silicon based floating crosses with several "strings" attached to them, these strings allowed them to control people like they were marionette puppets by penetrating the skin and attaching to a victim's nervous system!

The James empire hailed from James'oo'thea ( James-oo- thay- a) a planet that's the capital of their empire which the plumbers had started fighting just a month ago.

You see The James once had a peaceful republic but then Stringo a power hungry madman led a coup and killed the James president and took over the James government creating a brutal empire to replace it!

The James fleet consisted of orange blimp like craft that had spinning cube shaped objects on their underbellies that served as their engines.

In the space battle we come upon Ben piloting a green plumber ship, he was doing his best to avoid getting blasted into pieces by the orange lasers from the James ships.

" Man this battle is intense!" yelled Ben as he swerved to dodge another orange laser before using his target system to target an engine on an enemy ship before shooting a green laser blast at the engine blowing it up and causing a chain reaction that blew up the entire James ship.

After blowing the first ship up Ben decided to contact Rook, Ben pressed the dark green communications button to bring up a hologram of Rook.

"Rook how are things on your end?" asked Ben

" Ben now is not the time for chatter! We are in a real dangerous situation right now and need to concentrate on the battle! But to answer your question I am on a ship on your left and I have just locked on to a James ship's engine."

A second later Ben saw a James ship explode into pieces and he saw Rook's ship nearby and waved, the only reason why Rook was able to see the wave was because of the hologram of Ben that was on his communications panel.

Rook's eyes widened on the hologram he quickly shouted " Ben a laser blast is heading right toawards you!"

Ben looked up and saw an orange beam of energy about to collide with and obliterate his ship, thinking quickly he pressed the firing button and a green beam of energy from his ship collided with the orange beam of energy.

When they collided a wormhole opened up as a result of the collision and sucked Ben's ship in.

" Ben!" screamed Rook as the communications channel closed, Rook turned his ship around and tried to follow Ben into the wormhole only for it to unexpectedly and suddenly close.

Rook let out a long sentence of Revonnahgander curse words.

Setting- Andromeda galaxy

We come upon a planet that looked almost exactly like Earth except for it's flower shaped clouds in it's sky, this planet is Squeonosis a planet that was a combination of Harry potter and Spongebob!

On the planet we come upon the Star home, which as it's name suggest is home to the star's a family of anthropomorphic star fish wizards. This place was called The Burrow it was on the outskirts of Ottery st catchpole in Devon, Endland

However the star's weren't the only one's in the house there was Spongeharry potterpants a 14 year old sponge wizard who had messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he had yellow skin with green holes on him and a square shaped body with thin limbs. He usually wore a pair of glasses but not now since he was asleep he had taken them off and put them on a nearby dresser.

Spongeharry was sleeping in bed because it was night time.

In another bed was a 14 year old star fish wizard who had a fat chubby body like all male starfish do, he had a pointy head and pointy thick limbs, as well as red hair and freckles on his head and face, this was Ronald Star or as he is known by his friends as, Ron.

In another bed there was a girl who was an anthropomorphic squirrel, she was 15 years old and had a slim figure and was very curvaceous for her age with double e cup breast and wide hips and long legs, she had a 3 foot long squirrel tail and brown fur covering her body and brown fur on a human like face with a squirrel nose and long brown hair.

This is Hermiuff Granger a muggle born squirrel wizard she was also asleep.

The reason why they were all there is because Arthur Star had purchased tickets for the 1994 Quidditch world cup and everyone but Mrs Star was coming, that left them with one extra ticket.

They were sound asleep until a bright orange light woke them up.

Spongeharry, Ron, Hermiuff, and the Star family went to the window to see what it was, there was a lord boom! That shook the entire house.

Spongeharry and the others could see a flaming mushroom cloud rising from the spot of impact.

Ron turned to Spongeharry, " Do you think it's a death eater attack?"

Spongeharry turned to Ron and replied " I don't know, I don't see any Death eaters."

The 3 kids went to the door to go outside and see what it was but were stopped by Arthur.

Arthur was a chubby tall pink anthropomorphic starfish and had red hair like the rest of his family.

" You kids aren't going out there without me, I'm supposed to watch over all of you and that's what I'm going to do."

Spongeharry, Ron, Hermiuff and Arthur went out the door into the dead of night.

They soon reached the crash site, Arthur turned to them " Kids stay back let me go first."

He pulled out his wand and slowly advanced closer to the crash site.

When he got closer he looked down a hole and saw the remains of what looked like some kind of vehicle " I wonder, is this some kind of new muggle vehicle that has had a flying charm placed on it by a wizard, or maybe it's one of those flying muggle vehicles, what are they called, planes, could this be a plane? Oh muggle vehicles are so fascinating!"

He then noticed that in the dented and burning cockpit there was a creature the likes of which he had never seen before, it had brown hair and a black shirt with a green number 10 on it as well as brown cargo pants, he had fair skin and was covered in cuts and bruises and some of his hair was singed by the flames and other parts were soaked in blood.

He went into the hole using a flame freezing charm to make the fire harmless, he put his ear on what he perceived to be the creature's chest listening for a heartbeat, and he heard one.

" Whatever it is, it's alive but unconscious, it needs medical attention."

He gently scooped up the unconscious creature and laid it over his shoulder and walked out of the hole.

Spongeharry, Ron and Hermiuff saw him carrying the creature.

Ron looked at the creature and said " What the bloody hell is that thing?"

Hermiuff was intrigued by the creature " I once read a book called "Fantastic beast and where to find them" by Newt Scamander and he doesn't look like any of the beasts in the books."

Spongeharry looked at Hermiuff " How can you be sure that it's a he if you've never seen a creature like him before?"

Hermiuff felt a little embarrassed by the explanation she was about to give " Well we girls just seem to know these things, it has a muscular build and has a cute face that I'm pretty sure is NOT feminine.

She gestured towards his shirt where there were several cuts that exposed his abs and pecs underneath them.

Spongeharry and Ron were pretty sure he was a guy also at this point.

His musculature also made them jealous.

They soon realized that Hermiuff had said that she thought his face was cute, this made Ron even more jealous " She's only seen this creature for a couple of seconds and she already thinks he's cute."

Arthur cleared his throat " While I am also curious about what he is, we have no time to dwell on it, he needs medical attention."

Arthur who was carrying Ben had Spongeharry, Ron and Hermiuff follow him back to The burrow.

Once they got inside the other members of the Star family were also stunned by the creature Arthur was carrying.

Arthur ignored their questions and found a bed which he gently laid the unconscious creature on, he then began to attend to the creatures injuries.

Author's notes

Well that's it, what do you think of the first chapter of this story? What do you think of Squeonosis?

Behind the scenes, for Spongeharry potterpants imagine Spongebob with Harry's hair, scar, glasses, eyes and clothes.

As for the Star family imagine pink starfish versions of the Weasley family, with their hair and freckles.

Hermiuff Granger I originally intended for her to be a blowfish like Mrs puff, hence her name is a pun on Hermione and puff, but I decided to make her a squirrel like Sandy instead because it seemed more logical for her to be a Squirrel.


End file.
